Modern vehicles commonly have an in-vehicle navigation system (NAV system). The NAV system may provide route guidance and position information about the vehicle. The NAV system uses a display screen to communicate information visually and a speaker to communicate information audibly. The NAV system can provide a variety of information and may be integrated with a variety of on-board vehicle systems or features. For example, the NAV system may be integrated with the music system (radio, satellite radio, cd player, DVD player, etc.), the on-board telephone phone system, climate control system, comfort and convenience system, etc. The screen may be configured to display the operational condition of these various systems either individually by using the full display screen or simultaneously by splitting the screen into multiple sections, each showing different systems. The splitting of the screen into multiple sections, however, limits the amount of information that may be effectively displayed and communicated to the user for any single system.